Random Encounter
by aleneya
Summary: A random story that involves random known characters from various popular anime/manga..


**I've always wanted to write a story like this and finally had the chance and time. If you will notice, I mixed some Japanese expressions for the story to be more anime-like..eheheh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the famous characters you will meet in my story. They belong to the respected mangaka(s) who made my (& your) childhood meaningful. Please enjoy reading. Your criticisms are much welcome!**

**1**

Inside the enormous plane I looked for my seat. As I walked in the aisle I observed that a lot of people are already inside and were now waiting for the vehicle to fly. I sighed when I found out I'm not sitting beside the window. My sister, who was seated near the aisle from across my seat, was scowling. She's still in a bad mood. Well, who wouldn't when the only reason you go to the other side of the world is to just watch and support your boyfriend and his team from their final match in the National Tournament and learned that he can't come home with you because of some reason. I sat down on my chair. But I'm so glad and very thankful to my sister for taking me here with her in US. It's such a great adventure. I feel kinda bad for her though, but that's the way it is. I think I slightly understood the downside of having a heartthrob-and-very-popular-MVP-basketball-player boyfriend. Our trip was worth it anyway, Akira Sendoh – the name of my sister's boyfriend received the MVP award and his team, Ryonan, won the championship. You should've seen the proud look on my sister's face when Sendoh-senpai was taking his trophy. But now that proud look was replaced by devastation. She wanted senpai to return with us to Tokyo but since he's an important player of their team, he reasoned out that their coach told him that they still need to stay for one more week. I don't know what they are needed for but I really couldn't care less about it. "That Sendoh, just you wait when you return home." I heard my sister spoke through gritted teeth. She's really angry so I tried to calm her. "Calm down Erza-neechan, it's his dream, right? So you should support him. Besides, he personally took us here to the airport." That's what I like about Sendoh-senpai, he's a gentleman and kind and he treats me like a little sister. I would really love to have him as my older brother since I don't have one. She just sighed in response. I noticed that the window seat beside me was still empty and an idea came into my head. I opened my large sling bag and searched for my camera. I took it out and went for the empty seat. I sat down on it and peek outside from the airport's cute window. "Bai bai America." I whispered waving goodbye. And then I raised the camera to my eye adjusting the lens for a great focus. It may be nonsense but taking pictures is my hobby, anyway. It's supposed to be dark outside but the number of lights from the airport made it mostly like a day. I was lucky to find myself directly facing to where the name of the US' airport stands. I centered it from the viewfinder and pushed the shutter. Nice souvenir. My bad habit started as I randomly taking shots from different angle. I'm enjoying myself when I sensed someone approaching.

"Ano sa.."

I looked over my shoulder and reflexively pushed the shutter. A young boy was standing on the aisle beside my empty seat and was staring at me. "Oh!" I cried out and jumped from the chair. Startled, I quickly lowered my camera and face the boy. He was wearing a white cap with a capital "F" logo at the front, a red and white jacket, black shorts and a white Fila shoes. His left hand was hidden inside his front shorts pocket and the other one is holding the tip of his cap. He is about my age but an inch shorter than me. Under his cap, a pair of hazel eyes was staring back at me intently as if penetrating into my very soul. My heart began to race. 'Weird' I thought to myself.

"Yo." He began.

"Uhm, I supposed this is your seat?" I pointed to the chair beside the window I just used.

"Bingo." Was his short reply. He retreated a few steps to give me a way to go back to my seat.

Finally, we arrived at the Narita International Airport and were now standing at a passageway to hire a taxi. "Oww." I grumbled as I massage my aching neck. My seat was so uncomfortable I hardly slept while the boy beside me fell soundly asleep the whole flight. "Aleneya-chan~!" Erza-neechan called from behind me. I turned to her. "I just received a call from Natsu. Darn it, I forgot it's Lucy's birthday today. I'll go straight to their house. So you'll go home without me. I know you can handle it." She started walking and then turned back at me again. "And please bring my things with you, okay? Thank you! Bai bai cute sister!" I opened my mouth to respond but she's already gone. "What the heck? Her things?" I gawk at her possessions and nearly wanted to cry. At least 15 suitcases in various sizes were knotted tightly in a single rope of an abnormally huge cart. I sweat-dropped, "I'm done for."

To single-handedly carry neechan's traveling carriage would be the last thing I want to do. I wonder how she can manage to bring such gigantic pile of things while carrying it effortlessly as if she's just pulling a small toy car with a string. She's unbelievable. Just to try it myself, I grip the handle of the cart located at the front with my both hands and started to pull it. It didn't move a centimeter. I tried again, this time using all my might but still no progress. I'm really doomed. A drop of sweat fell across my face. I realized I'm already sweating a lot. Why did it become so hot? I face palmed knowing that I'm not in America anymore. This is Japan now and the weather clearly states its summer! Because of the cold weather in the US I usually wear 3 clothes at once. A thick coat, a jacket and a long-sleeve. I take off my jacket and coat and I felt suddenly lighter. 'That's better, but the big problem is still in front of me.' I sighed.

30 minutes had passed and I'm still stranded. The taxi drivers are so cruel, one glance at my belongings and they took off at such speed. I'm already losing my patience when a raspy voice spoke from behind. "Do you need some help?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" I answered more to myself than to the stranger behind me. I didn't bother to take a look of whoever this guy may be, all I want is to go home now. A minute later he spoke again. "I can help you." His offer made me turn around. "Really?" and found myself talking to no one. Was it my imagination just now? I looked around but all I see were busy people going in and out of the airport's big main door and some people wandering. Must be my imagination. "Hey! I'm here! Look down." A little shocked, I followed the voice's order. I gazed down and saw the weirdest thing I've never seen before. It looks like a mascot but I'm sure that it's not. I don't know what to call it but the thing in front of me is round, had a shiny red, round nose and whiskers, its neck is rounded by a red band with a golden bell and its face, hands, feet and tummy are painted white while the rest is color blue. It had also a white pocket in the front. Confused, I asked "What are you?"

"My name is Doraemon. I'm a robot and also a cat. Yoroshiku!" he stated brightly.

I raised my eyebrow. An interacting robot cat? Cool! "Ano, you said you're gonna help me. How?" He just smirked, "That's easy." He reached for his pocket and rummaged inside it. "I can give you something that will solve your problem. Ah, found it." He raised a small object that is similar to a flash light. "The small light." He announced.

"How did you do that?" I asked amazed from what I just witnessed. "What kind of pocket is that?"

"It's called yojigen-pocket or 4th dimensional pocket. With this I can produce gadgets, medicines and tools from the future.1 Going back, this small light can shrink objects and also people into infinitesimal sizes, just aim its light to the object you want to reduce. He handed me the small light. "Now try it." I took the gadget from his hand uncertainly and point it from neechan's cart. I clicked the button and golden yellow light rained through the wheeled carrier vehicle. Just like an ordinary flashlight. 'Are you kidding me?' But he's not, as I examined, the glowing cart began to shrink until it was now the size of a matchbox. "Woah, impossible." I picked up the now tiny belongings of my sister. It really is her things compressed to small size. I'm so dumbfounded I can feel my mouth hanging open. "Now your problem is solved so I'll be going back to where Nobita is. I'm sure he's already waiting for me." He started to walk away but I stopped him. "Wait a moment, how can I turn it back to its original size?"

"Ehehee, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Just click the second button and it will do the opposite. Good bye!"

"Oh, thanks, but how about your flash light - I mean your small light? You're not going to take it back?"

"Eh? Return to me when we crossed paths again. You're still going to need it anyway. I'm really going now, so bai bai!"

I shouted, "Thank you very much!" as he disappeared from the crowd. "Yosh, now I can go home without any worries." I can't help smiling.

If there's one thing I will miss in Japan, then it's definitely the Cherry blossoms. It's the most beautiful tree I've ever seen in my life. Tokyo streets became more attractive thanks to the Sakura Trees. The ride goes smoothly and while inside the taxi I still can't help but to look around. Just by looking at the surroundings especially nature always gives me an indescribable peaceful feeling.

"Tadaima." I'm now at the front of our house. I slowly opened the door and searched for mom and dad. "I'm home." I announced. Nobody seems to be around. I go straight to my room and dive on my bed. "Hmm..Feels good to be home again." I kept rolling back and forth from my bed until I remember Erza-neechan. Her clothes must be returned to their normal size before she arrives. Besides, I also want to see the magical flash light do its trick again. And so, I grabbed the minute-size trolley and the small light and head over to Erza-neechan's room. It was locked of course so I put down her things in front of her door and steady the small light directly at it. In an instant it came back to its gigantic size again. "So so cool! This gadget is very useful. I must keep it well." I go back to my room and hid the small light inside my cabinet where it can't be seen so easily after using it to my own luggage. Suddenly, I heard a muffled voice from the other room. There's someone in here and he's just next to my room. "Hey!" I greeted my younger brother inside his room. "I'm home." Killua was busy playing playstation he didn't even bother to look up at me. "Oh, welcome back. All by yourself?" he asked, his eyes still glued from the television screen. "No, Erza-neechan's with me but she directly went to Lucy-san's house. It's her birthday today."

"Ah, I see."

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Dunno. Ne, want to play?" He finally faced me. I sat beside him and picked up the other joystick, "Sure, why not. But go easy on me."

"Don't want to."

"I thought so."

Killua surely didn't let me have my way. I lost every round until I have to finally give up. "Alright. I surrender." I declared, putting down my joystick. But Killua insists, "Let's play one more round." Smiling, I said, "Just let me win this time." He thought for a minute then said, "No way." I ruffled his soft hair, "You're so stubborn." He jerked his head away from my grasp, "Stop it!" I laughed. He always hates it whenever someone touches his hair especially girls.

"We're home."

It was mom's voice. I quickly ran downstairs leaving Killua and his game and greeted our mother.

"Welcome back." She was surprised when she saw me that she ran immediately towards me and hugged me tightly. "When did you get home and where is Erza?"

I hugged my mom back and replied, "Just this morning. Erza-neechan went to Lucy's house. Where did you go?"

"Your father and I arranged your papers for school." Mother said, beaming at me.

"School? What school?"

"At Seishun Gakuen."

Credit:

Akira Sendoh(Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue)/ Erza Scarlet, Natsu, Lucy(Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima)/ Ryoma Echizen(Prince of Tennis, Konomi Takeshi)/ Doraemon, Nobita(Doraemon, Fujiko F. Fujio)/ Killua Zoldick(Hunter X Hunter, Yoshihiro Togashi)

1 .org/wiki/Doraemon


End file.
